


Stain On Our Souls

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: History Obliterates (the Hamilton Reincarnation AU No One Wanted) [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Racism, Regret, Slavery, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: James didn't take this stuff as hard as Parker did. He never knew why--he still despised it, it still made him sick to think about, to remember, he still had the occasional nightmare about it, and it still pissed him off to no earthly end--but he didn't have panic attacks anytime someone went into any sort of detail about it.And yet here he was, stomach roiling and fingernails digging into his arm as fucking Anna spouted off fact after fact after fact.





	Stain On Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is Very Short but I had to do a similar report today, and if it made /me sick to think about it, I couldn't help but wonder how our kiddos would react. Plus I was mad. So vent fic.
> 
> Takes place between Feels More Like a Memory and Living is Harder.

James wanted to break his skull on the desk.

“Enslaved peoples weren't only bound by the intents of their masters, but by law--”

“I know, Anna,” James grumbled. God, he needed Parker right now.

“Women could be kept in concubines at even such a young age as twelve, and--”

“I  _ know _ , Anna,” James repeated louder.

This  _ stupid  _ report. Well, not actually stupid. James appreciated the effort the teacher was making to educate her students about the true horrors of slavery.

But did  _ he _ have to go through it? And with  _ Anna _ ? The most oblivious, annoying asshole in his whole  _ grade _ ?

James didn't take this stuff as hard as Parker did. He never knew why--he still despised it, it still made him sick to think about, to  _ remember _ , he still had the occasional nightmare about it, and it still pissed him off to  _ no earthly end _ \--but he didn't have panic attacks anytime someone went into any sort of detail about it.

He figured that had to do with the fact that he was a bit more  _ detached  _ from the past than, say, Alexander or Parker, along with his lack of Sally Hemings-esque ventures.

And yet here he was, stomach roiling and fingernails digging into his arm as  _ fucking Anna _ spouted off fact after fact after fact.

“The killing of an African American at the time wasn't even considered murder, and, if said African American belonged to the killer, it might not have even constituted as a crime,” Anna said as she typed it out.

James understood that, technically, she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was working on their project, and trying to get him involved. That didn't mean he could unsee the images of cracking whips and broken backs and downcast eyes and--

“James?” Anna asked, “James, are you listening?”

“Yeah, yes, go ahead,” James gritted out, trying to keep down the soggy chicken nuggets he'd had for lunch.

Actually, he was  _ so fucking glad _ Parker wasn't here.

“Okay, great because I just found this article about the founding fathers and  _ holy shit _ . They  _ all  _ had slaves, pretty much. Washington, Jefferson, Madison, all of them! How fucked up is that?” Anna babbled, “These guys are seen as, like, the pillars of freedom and equality, and they had  _ sla _ \--”

“I am  _ perfectly aware _ , Anna,” James snapped. “I know how slavery worked. I know how utterly  _ despicable _ it was, I know! You don't’--you don't have to keep  _ carrying on  _ about it! You can just type it out! I-I can look over it later or something!”

“Whoa, James,” Anna said, slowly raising her hands in the air, “Unwad your panties, jeez. Just ‘cause your boy toy isn't here, doesn't mean--”

“You say  _ one thing _ about Parker,” James growled, “ _ One thing _ , I will make sure you regret it for a very,  _ very _ long time. Got it?”

Anna gulped. “Sure! Sure. Okay. I'll, uh, I'll just go… look for books… or something,” she muttered before grabbing her things and leaving as quickly as she could.

James sighed, his mind wondering back to everything Anna had mentioned.

He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really have to tell what you thought, but. I'd appreciate it. I know it isn't a pillar of writing expertise, but I kinda Had To.
> 
> Sorry Jemmy was sad again.


End file.
